


大少爺小管家 2

by 17_bit



Series: 大少爺小管家 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 胡亂寫的妖怪paro





	大少爺小管家 2

崔韓率待在主位看著夫勝寬在遠處忙乎，對方是執事、照理說待在他旁邊就好，但大概是剛剛那稍嫌曖昧的舉動讓對方現在恨不得離自己越遠越好。看到小執事一跟他對到眼就馬上撇頭轉開的模樣，崔韓率心情就很好，他扯起一邊嘴角，旁邊的哥哥用著奇怪的眼神看他。

「你是不是對勝寬做了什麼？」李碩珉插著一塊雞肉放進嘴裡，崔家的飲食永遠都那麼美味。「這個嗎～」小學生模樣的弟弟還是讓李碩珉有點恍惚，雖然他喜歡小孩，但跟弟弟畢竟相處了幾千年，對方突然改成小孩子的模樣總是讓他不習慣。

「你不是因為勝寬喜歡小孩才變成小學生模樣的嘛，後悔了？」「這只是引誘他的手段而已，之後還是會讓他看我真正的樣子的。」崔韓率擺擺手，他的確是因為夫勝寬才會讓自己在這幾年以小學生的模樣出現，但實際上他也沒有想過夫勝寛會那麼容易地被他給誘拐來，他不過就是踮著腳尖在鎮上的大布告欄張貼徵人啟事，對方圓滾滾的臉就出現在他面前。

「嗯？」崔韓率其實很興奮，他是個妖怪，會吃人的那種，近幾百年來與人類奇怪的約定讓他已經沒那麼有興致去狩獵人類，想起剛成妖的那幾年跟哥哥一起的殺戮軼事都覺得有些荒唐，前幾年真的過得太無聊也有些不好啟齒的過往，但崔韓率保證他已經收斂很多了，本來以為已經數不清是活著的第六千多少年也要這樣無趣的過去了，沒有想到被他遇見夫勝寛。

他第一次跟夫勝寬是在鎮上唯一一所幼兒園門口見面的，他受託去接哥哥的小孩，實在是沒有事情做他也就答應了這差事，路上買了三隻棒棒糖－－本來只有要買兩隻的，但老闆說只剩三隻要他一起帶走，剩下那一隻還是他不喜歡的橘子味－－還沒到幼兒園他就先拆了一隻青蘋果的來吃，他含在嘴裡，吊兒啷噹的。

先不要說妖怪少年特別白皙的皮膚和精緻的長相，滿是婦人的幼兒園門口，明顯就不是父母的崔韓率本來就顯得很突兀，但他倒也不在乎，反正身為妖怪的他無時無刻都被側目。他把棒棒糖咬的喀喀作響，他的小侄子這才牽著別人的手走出來。

那個金色頭髮的少年一下子就吸引住崔韓率的目光，夕陽西下的光灑在對方身上，妖怪少年一個恍惚還以為對方是同類，他瞳孔收縮了一下才發現對方不過就是一個普通的人類。

「韓率叔叔！」孩子沖著他大喊，一併朝他跑了過來，途中也沒放開牽著那個少年的手，崔韓率蹲在地上微微抬頭看著一大一小往他懷裡撲，他一個重心不穩三個人摔在一塊，一股清香的橘子味飄來，他的小姪子對著他咧開嘴笑，金髮少年從他懷裡抬起頭也跟著笑了起來，崔韓率覺得頭暈，他被這橘子味薰的恍惚，還是對方把他拉起來的。

小姪子在旁邊給他們兩個做介紹，金髮少年朝他伸了手：「我是夫勝寬，你好。」「我是崔韓率。」

妖怪少年著魔似的直盯著對方看，夫勝寛倒也沒有躲避的跟他對望。崔韓率覺得不行了，他體內有甚麼東西蠢蠢欲動，他感覺再跟對方待在一起，大概自己就會受不了的把對方給吃了，各種意義上的吃。他本不想再多說話，但他的小姪子從他的手裡搶過了他剛剛買的棒棒糖。

「我要草莓味的！」小男孩大聲宣布，然後把橘子味的朝夫勝寛的方向遞了過去，「橘子味的是勝寬哥哥的！」「欸？」少年明顯一愣，轉頭去看崔韓率，妖怪少年掐著自己的大腿肉，「對，是給你的。」

後來他打橫一抱小男孩轉身拔腿就跑，他把這事告訴了自家哥哥被嘲笑是個思春期的小妖怪。

「你幹嘛好像第一次動情一樣。」李碩珉笑他，他手裡拿著湯匙試味道，順帶指揮崔韓率去擺放餐具。「我這是第一次對人類動情沒錯啊！」崔韓率反駁，他第一次動情是一個比他小上幾歲的女妖怪，對方已經跟別人結締遠走高飛了，後來幾千年的生活他也不在乎有沒有情這件事，身為大妖怪的他也不是那麼容易找對象的，能解決身體需求就夠了。

「好好好。」李碩珉敷衍他，比他大沒多少的哥哥已經結締伴侶，那個人還是對方第一次動情的對象，用人類的話來說就是初戀，妖怪哥哥意外的很在意這種浪漫的小細節，崔韓率不予置評，但他還是好奇的問了一下自家哥哥自己這種症狀怎麼解。

「去好好跟人家談戀愛啊。」李碩珉一邊把湯擺上桌一邊回答。

總之崔韓率把自己的行為定義為人類常說的一見鍾情，他從小姪子那得到很多夫勝寛的情報，比如說他是幼兒園的打工仔、固定禮拜二、四會送小孩放學、喜歡小孩兒、個性有一些些懦弱、在找正職的工作。

「我們缺不缺執事？」崔韓率趴在偌大的辦公桌前一臉懶散，身邊的總管爺爺一臉疑惑的看著自家少爺說瘋話。「缺不缺我都能要一個貼身執事吧？」崔韓率直盯著總管爺爺看，對方也是妖怪，跟在崔韓率身邊也要有兩千多年了，大概也知道對方想幹嘛。「又看上誰了？」「幼兒園的夫勝寬。」

一榻白紙憑空出現在總管爺爺的手裡，他看了幾眼，挑起一邊眉毛，「我不覺得夫先生會對您有興趣。」「這樣呢？」一陣白煙散去，崔韓率縮水了大概一半，精緻的外貌沒有太大改變，但添了幾分年幼的氣息，安靜著微笑就是個可愛的小男孩，崔韓率還掐著嗓子喊爺爺，總管爺爺一臉無奈，他甩出一張紙讓對方自己去招募。

「您自己想辦法讓夫先生來應徵，他沒經驗沒資歷的怎麼可能我們主動聯絡他。」


End file.
